


Thunderstorms are good for something

by 014469



Series: Thunderstorms [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Steve Rogers, Feels, M/M, Mechanic!Bucky, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, One Shot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rain, Smut, cockslut steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/014469/pseuds/014469
Summary: When Steve Rogers' motorbike breaks down in the middle of the worst thunderstorm to hit Brooklyn in months, he phones the first garage he can Google and hopes to shit that it's not a weirdo. The mechanic who arrives to fix his bike, however, is something out of Steve's wet dreams. Modern AU in which Bucky is the sexy muscled mechanic who can't get enough of skinny Steve Rogers. Dick riding ensues. Don't worry, there are happy endings all round.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let's distract ourselves from the shitty results of the US election with some Stucky porn.

Steve Rogers needed his goddamn bike fixed for the third goddamn time that goddamn month. And he wasn’t going to take it back to the goddamn shop that ‘fixed’ it the last three times, that’s for goddamn sure. 

Darkness coming on, Brooklyn roadside. Fuckin’ bike won’t start. Fuckin’ rain won’t let up. Fuckin’ phone’s soggy as shit. Fuck this shit. 

Trying to pull his leather jacket over his head to shield himself while he made a phone call, Steve failed to see the car driving too fast around the corner and therefore failed to step back in time before the car drove straight through a puddle, which resulted in Steve getting soaked from chest to ankle, further adding to the list of reasons why today was the worst day in the history of bad days. Like, ever. Knowing his luck, he’d probably get sick again from the soaking he’d just got, for the millionth time this damn winter, and have to stay inside for the rest of the week. 

Cursing under his breath, Steve googled the closest garage to where he thought he was, and ran his fingers through his hair impatiently as he dialled their number and waited for someone to pick up. 

‘Yello? Red Star garage.’ The voice was low and slightly gravelly, but soft somehow. 

‘Yeah, hi? This is Steve Rogers. My bike cut out in the middle of the road and won’t start. I need a tow and a fix, and according to Google, you guys are closest.’

The voice on the end of the line chuckled. It was, thought Steve, a pretty nice chuckle. ‘Ok Steve Rogers, tell me where y’are and I’ll be along in the truck to pick you up.’

Steve gave his address, as best he could pinpoint it, then hauled his bike up onto the sidewalk as best he could to wait for his miracle tow-truck to arrive. Hey, he was already fucking soaking, so what more damage could waiting around in the rain for fifteen more minutes do? Steve zipped his leather jacket, wrapped his arms around his skinny chest, and waited. Rain beat down, wet and cold and enough to make a miserable day even fucking worse. 

After a surprisingly brief interlude, a battered black pickup truck rounded the corner and pulled up to the curb in front of where Steve was huddled. On the side was stencilled the words ‘Red Star Garage’ in, unsurprisingly, wobbly bright red letters, with a crudely drawn red star underneath. It seemed that whoever owned this company had a very literal approach to symbolism, and it made the artist in Steve unsettled. 

Even more distracting than the bad signage, however, was the – fuck me, thought Steve, no seriously please fuck me – absolutely gorgeous man driving the truck. He was almost a foot taller than Steve, muscled like a weightlifter, and wearing a maroon henley top what stretched across his chest and showed off tight pecs and a trim waist. The man had chin-length dark brown hair, soft enough to run his fingers through, and a pair of piercing grey eyes set into a tanned and grizzled face. Day old stubble, a soft jawline with an adorable cleft in the chin, and a set of full, pink lips kept moistened by the flick of a pale tongue completed the picture. Honestly, it was like every sexy-mechanic fantasy Steve had ever had come to life. As the man stepped down from the cab of the truck, Steve watched his faded jeans stretch over generous thighs. Steve’s fantasy of the man swaggering towards him, pinning him to the truck and letting Steve ride him all day was over in a blink-and-you’ll-miss-it flash of desire, but he felt guilty enough to blush slightly as the man extended his hand to shake his. 

‘You Steve Rogers?’

‘Yeah, hi.’

‘Bucky.’

That was his name? Oh shit that should not have been sexual. Fuck, Steve, stop objectifying this nice man whose not going to fix your bike if you keep acting like a weirdo!  
Fuck, how long had he been shaking Bucky’s hand for? Steve drew back his hand with a grimace.

‘Bucky. Hey. Thanks so much for, y’know, coming to get me.’

Bucky flashed him a gorgeous smile, sweet and a little flirty, and was it his imagination that Bucky’s eyes flicked down over his face to his mouth as he smiled back. Must be, Bucky was definitely out of his league. 

‘You wanna get in the truck there, Steve? The heat’s on, go warm up you look frozen. I’ve got this.’

‘You sure you don’t want a hand?’

‘Nah, its all good. Go on, I’ve got no wish to stand around here and get soaked. I’ll haul her back to the shop and we’ll take a look at her there.’

Without waiting for an answer, Bucky stepped around Steve and over to his damn traitor bike, whistling appreciatively as he did.

‘Well hello gorgeous,’ he muttered to himself under his breath, just audible over the sound of the rain as Steve climbed into the cab of the truck. 

It was nice to be in the warm, but Steve held himself away from the seat, careful not to drip on the upholstery as he pushed his thin hands out to catch some of the warmth from the heaters in the dashboard. Steve combed out his blond hair and tried to wipe the worst of the rain off his face in an effort not to look like a drowned rat. He also did his best not to stare at Bucky in the mirror as he unlocked the back of the truck and hauled Steve’s bike up into the flat bed. Steve did not stare at Bucky’s flexing arm muscles and the way his top was starting to cling to his chest as it got wetter, and he did not think about the way those thighs would have been straining as they braced against the metal of his bike while he lifted it. If he did, well, can you blame him? He was an artist, ok, it was practically his job to observe human figures.  
\------------------------------------------------

Back at Bucky’s garage, Steve was given a towel and some warm clothes to wear. Bucky apparently owned the garage and lived in the rooms above it, so he took one look at Steve shivering and dripping a puddle and stomped upstairs, reappearing a minute later with a set of soft sweatpants, a faded green hoodie and a fluffy towel. Steve used Bucky’s office to dry himself off and change. The look in Bucky’s eyes when he reappeared, looking small and lost inside Bucky’s large clothes, made Steve shiver. The want in his expression matched Steve’s own. 

Steve sat on a battered couch while Bucky took a look at his bike, enjoying the play of muscles as Bucky stripped off his sodden maroon henley so that he was just wearing a tight white tank top underneath. It was a thoroughly enjoyable sight, and Steve lost himself in appreciation of Bucky’s ass and Bucky’s thighs and Bucky’s muscles as he gently took the engine apart. It turned out that the part he’d need to fix the bike needed to be ordered in, so Steve would have to leave it there overnight. Something in the way Bucky said that sounded hopeful. Steve caught Bucky’s eye as the older man licked his pink lower lip. Steve decided to be brave because fuck it, this man was beautiful and Steve thought he could cut the sexual tension in the air with a knife. He stood, trying to uncoil himself from the couch in a way that would seem attractive, not merely awkward, and sauntered over towards Bucky. He was definitely not imagining the way the larger man swallowed and kept his eyes on Steve’s hips as he walked over.

Steve stepped close to Bucky and smiled. 

‘So you gotta keep my bike here overnight. Well I’m very protective of that bike. Where she goes, I go.’

‘So then if she stays…’ Bucky’s hands came up to wrap tentatively around Steve’s waist.  
‘… I stay.’ Steve leaned into Bucky’s touch, loving how the other man’s face broke out into a gorgeous, sunny smile. 

‘I think I can cope with that,’ he grinned. 

Steve leant forwards, tilted up on his toes and brushed a gentle kiss to Bucky’s lips. Bucky responded with a hesitant press of his own warm mouth against Steve’s.

‘Fuck, I was hoping you’d do that.’

‘Yeah?’ Steve couldn’t quite believe it.

‘Yeah. But – Steve, we’re not doing this if you think you owe me for the bike or whatever.’

‘Shut up you jerk, I don’t think that. I’ve been wanting to get my hands on you since you pulled up in that damn truck.’

‘Is that so? I’ve been thinking about you on that damn bike all fuckin’ afternoon.’

‘What are you gonna do about it?’

Bucky’s answer was a hectic, passionate kiss that pushed the air out of Steve’s lungs. Bucky’s body pressed against his, moving enough that he could feel the ripple of Bucky’s muscles under his top. 

‘Upstairs?’ Bucky asked hopefully, breathlessly.

‘Lead the fuckin’ way,’ Steve replied. 

 

\---------------------------------------------

Bucky pulled Steve into a long, filthy kiss, backing Steve up until he was braced against the wall of Bucky’s apartment. Steve responded by pushing his hips forward so that his crotch was brushing Bucky’s, and then neither of them could ignore the bump of their erections against one another. 

Only pausing for a second to be proud that he, skinny Steve Rogers, had made gorgeous Bucky Barnes hard, Steve used a burst of energy to flip them so that it was Bucky’s back thumping against the wall. A low moan escaped Bucky’s lips as he crushed Steve into his front, pulling them closer. 

They kissed for a few more minutes before Bucky pulled away, gasping. 

‘Fuck, Steve. You’re getting me all fired up and we haven’t even done anything yet.’

‘Wanna change that?’ Steve mumbled into Bucky’s chest, getting his hands under the hem of Bucky’s tank top and starting to tug at it. 

‘Oh fuck yes,’ came the breathy reply, before Bucky whipped his own tank top off and chucked it uncaringly somewhere on the floor of his apartment. Immediately, his hands returned to Steve’s waist, large enough to almost touch around the sides. Steve felt small, but for once it didn’t bother him. he felt… cradled, cherished, there in Bucky’s arms with Bucky’s hands around his waist, Bucky’s bare chest under his hands and Bucky’s hard cock pressing into his hip. 

Steve finally got to get an eyeful of exactly what Bucky was hiding under his clothes, and it did not disappoint. Bucky was covered in hard muscle, every inch of him sculpted and beautiful. His thick waist, his Adonis lines pointing downwards into the waistband of his pants, a tiny trail of dark hair falling from his belly button – it was like Bucky had been cut straight out of Steve’s fantasies and plopped down into reality in front of him. 

Steve suddenly felt too far away from this beautiful man, so he flattened himself to Bucky’s front again and latched his mouth onto one of Bucky’s tiny brown nipples, sucking and flicking with his tongue as Bucky threw his head back to the wall and moaned loudly. The sound went straight to Steve’s dick, sending a jolt of heat down his belly and into his groin that made him achingly harder. 

‘Shit, Steve, that feels fucking good.’

Steve grinned to himself and turned his attention to Bucky’s neglected left nipple, flicking it to hardness before diving in to kiss and suckle on the dark little nub. Steve let his right hand fall to cup Bucky’s dick through his jeans, rubbing up and down softly in time with the strokes of his tongue. Bucky’s hips twitched, as though he was holding himself back from thrusting into Steve’s hand, and oh that image was doing wonders for Steve’s dick. Soon Bucky’s whining became louder and breathier, and he reached down to grab Steve’s wrist and pull him away. 

‘Not yet, Stevie. Feels too good, sorry. Don’t wanna come in my pants.’

‘Where do you wanna come, then?’ asked Steve with a confidence he rarely felt. Something about Bucky made him less afraid, less reticent than he usually was with his partners. From the way Bucky licked his lips and stared hungrily down at him, the implications of his words weren’t lost on the larger man.

‘Fuck me, you can’t just say things like that, Steve.’

‘I was kinda hoping you’d fuck me, actually.’

‘Fuuuuuuuck.’ Bucky banged his head against the wall, then titled his head down to kiss Steve. This was a different kiss than those they’d shared before, passionate, yes, but more… caring, more tender than the purely filthy kisses from a few minutes ago. These kisses made Steve’s head spin with their lightness, and although he got hard for the rough, confident Bucky from a few moments ago, Steve could grow to like this softer, gentler Bucky equally as much, if he got the chance. 

Bucky’s hands had moved from his waist to under his top, warm, calloused palms skimming his concave belly and narrow hips. Bucky made to push Steve’s large shirt over his head, but Steve clamped down his arms to his sides, suddenly very aware of how skinny and unattractive he really was. he had almost forgotten for a while, lost in Bucky’s gentle kisses, but now he remembered.

Bucky must have felt his hesitancy, because he pulled back.

‘What’s wrong, Steve? Shit, am I going too fast for ya?’

‘No! No, you’re good. It’s just… I’d prefer to keep my top on. If you don’t mind.’

Steve crossed his arms over his bony chest and waited. This was the moment, the part where Bucky would realise that he’d been kissing on a twig, come to his senses and walk away. It was only after a long moment that Steve saw past his nerves to the fact that Bucky had reached out to grasp his upper arms, thumbs slowly circling under the hem of his sleeves. 

‘Stevie. Of course I don’t mind. If that’s what’ll make you feel comfortable, then you don’t have to show me anything you don’t want to. If – if you’re worried about what I’ll think of you, though –’

‘Buck, I’m skinny as a rake under here!’

‘Skinny you may be, but gorgeous too, definitely. Gorgeous, skinny, sexy-as-fuck and I really wanna fuck you right now. So if you don’t want to take your shirt off because you got your own reasons, that’s fine with me. But if you’re thinking that I won’t like what I see…’ Bucky rolled his hips against Steve so that he could feel exactly how hard Bucky was, ‘I don’t think you’ve got anything to worry about there.’

Steve gave Bucky a long, assessing stare. He might be ruining the moment, but… something about Bucky’s warm grey eyes and kind hands made Steve want to trust him. He dropped his eyes and slowly, ready to drop his hands at the first sign of revulsion, he lifted Bucky’s loaned shirt over his head and swiped it away from his shoulders. 

Bucky’s hands were back on his waist as soon as the shirt was off, smoothing up and down over his pale skin, thumbs rubbing over his pink nipples.

‘Fuck Stevie, look at you. Dunno what you were worried about, fuck, you’re gorgeous.’

It was stupid to want approval from someone he’d just met, Steve knew that, but a not-so-small part of his was overjoyed that Bucky found him attractive, even if he couldn’t see it himself. 

Steve couldn’t say anything just then, but went straight back to licking over Bucky’s nipples, this time with his hand seeking Bucky’s belt. He felt Bucky reciprocate, his hands coming down to unbuckle Steve’s belt and unzip his jeans. Steve pushed Bucky’s pants down as Bucky hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Steve’s pants and boxers together, and pushed them both down with a swift movement. Steve’s cock bounced free, and he knew it was little and probably couldn’t possibly satisfy Bucky, but the sound the larger man made as he wrapped his right hand around Steve’s cock and pumped a few times was one of rough need and longing. Steve slipped Bucky’s own boxers down onto the floor to join his pants in a huddle, and suddenly they were both naked. Steve was naked and Bucky was naked and all of them were letting everything hang out and rub up together in the hallway of Bucky’s apartment. In a flash it was all real, and Steve almost jerked backwards.

‘What’s wrong?’ As soon as he’d moved, Bucky took his hands away from Steve’s cock and kept them pressed to his own chest while he looked at Steve, obviously nervous about having done something wrong. 

‘Nothing, it’s nothing, just – let’s move this somewhere horizontal?’ Steve replied, trying to cover up how flustered he was all of a sudden. Bucky grinned, took his hand, and pulled him along the hallway to the first door. He pushed Steve against it and kissed him strongly, pinching Steve’s nipples with his thumbs and forefingers as he did so to make Steve gasp into his mouth. Bucky was an attentive lover, and as soon as Steve started panting once more, he broke the kiss and opened his bedroom door. Bucky placed Steve’s arms around his neck and lifted Steve up so that his legs were wrapped around Bucky’s hips. Steve ground himself down onto Bucky’s cock where it rested between the cheeks of his ass, relishing in the soft moan he got in return. Bucky walked them over to the large bed and gently lowered Steve to the sheets, his bigger body covering but not smothering him. Bucky’s skin was warm and he smelled deliciously of masculine heat and sweat. His hands were rough and dry and gentle when Bucky reached down to jerk Steve off again, right hand pumping up and down, left hand firmly holding him down by his hip. Steve wailed and arched his back at how damn goof it felt, balling his fists in the sheets and screwing his eyes shut. Bucky’s hands left his body just long enough for Steve to miss them, before he heard a thump and opened his eyes to see Bucky kneeling at the edge of the bed between his spread legs. 

‘Buck?’

‘This ok, Steve?’ Bucky didn’t move until Steve nodded tensely, not quite believing what he was going to do until he was actually doing it, licking wet stripes up and down Steve’s cock before sucking the whole length into his mouth. 

Steve knew he didn’t have a large cock, and despite it being perfectly proportional to all the other parts of him that weren’t large he’d never exactly been proud of it. Now, however, he loved that Bucky could take his whole length down in one go, groaning as the tip of his cock hit the back of Bucky’s mouth and he pushed his head down a little further. A centimetre or two more down Bucky’s throat and he could feel the tightness as Bucky swallowed around him. Bucky’s lips kept a tight suction around the base of his dick while Bucky kept his nose pressed into the dark blond thatch of hair around his groin. Reaching between his legs, Bucky rolled Steve’s balls between the fingers of his right hand, gently squeezing and pressing on them to make the experience that much better for Steve. Steve gasped at the sensation of Bucky’s hands on him, left hand still holding his hip while his right hand played with his balls, both hands equally gentle and caring. 

When Steve felt like it was all getting too good and he had to pull away or else finish right then, he tugged on the long soft strands of Bucky’s hair – and it was just as soft as he’d imagined – until Bucky popped off his dick. 

‘Sorry. Didn’t mean to pull your hair, just – don’t wanna come just yet.’

‘Hmm, but I like it when you pull my hair. Why d’ya think it’s this long in the first place?’

‘Hobo chic?’ Steve teased him, before Bucky shut him up by swallowing his cock down again quickly and roughly for a short moment. When he pulled off again, the corners of his mouth were curled up into a smile. 

‘Got something smart to say now, huh punk?’

Steve’s brain may have been turned to mush, but he never backed down from a challenge.

‘Always.’

‘What do you say we move things forward a little, hey?’ Bucky chose to ignore his snarky comeback and instead stood up with a groan as his knees clicked, and crawled up the bed beside Steve, snaking his hand around Steve’s waist and kissing him soundly. 

‘About time,’ teased Steve, pleased beyond words that his teasing hadn’t offended Bucky. Bucky propped himself up on one elbow, rolled over to reach into his bedside drawers and pulled out a condom and a half-empty bottle of lube. He deposited them in the sheets by his head, then looked down at Steve. his eyes were soft and kind and… a little nervous? 

‘You got any preferences?’

Steve thought about it. 

‘I wanna ride you.’ He watched the pupils of Bucky’s eyes dilate as he said so, felt the jump in Bucky’s cock. Bucky bit his lip and smiled.

‘No objections from me.’ He wasted no time in manhandling Steve up the bed so that he was propped up among the pillows, and guided him to roll over onto his stomach. Never letting himself break skin contact entirely, Bucky slid his hands up and down the muscles of Steve’s back a few times. Steve gritted his teeth as Bucky’s hands brushed the knobs of his spine and ribs, but Bucky kept moving over them like they weren’t repulsive, and brought both hands down to massage the sparse meat of Steve’s ass. Steve heard the rustling of Bucky grabbing the lube bottle, then the click of the cap as it opened. He twisted his shoulders and looked behind him as Bucky drizzled lube onto his right hand and thoroughly slicked up his fingers. He raised his head to meet Steve’s eyes.

‘Let me know if you want me to slow down. I don’t wanna hurt you.’ He murmured softly. 

‘I’m not gonna break, Bucky. Hurry up, I want you in me before Christmas!’

‘Bossy!’ Bucky sounded almost surprised, but chuckled as he circled his fingers around Steve’s hole. Steve tried not to clench up as the fingers slid closer, leaving cool wet trails of lube everywhere they went. As the tip of Bucky’s middle finger breached the rim of his ass, Steve shuddered and let his head fall down onto the pillows. It had been too fucking long since he’d done this. 

Bucky kept on fucking his finger into Steve, twisting and pressing against his rim so that the sensation built and built, before pulling out for a moment. When he felt the blunt stretch of Bucky’s hand again, he knew that he’d slipped a second finger inside. Then, a few minutes later, a third entered alongside him, stretching him deliciously wide. Steve shuddered with anticipation, thinking of Bucky’s fat, hard cock inside him. 

Something violently amazing erupted inside Steve as Bucky’s fingers brushed over a certain point inside him, and he thrust his hips forward into the mattress with a loud moan. 

‘Ah, fuuuuck yes right there, come on, fuck me already!’

Bucky chuckled behind him and pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets. He reached for the condom packet, opened it, and rolled it down over himself. 

‘That was the sexiest fuckin’ thing I’ve ever seen, doll,’ he whispered into Steve’s skin. ‘You gonna ride my dick all nice for me?’

Steve smiled because yes, and twisted so he was sitting up. Taking charge, he pushed Bucky’s shoulders down so he was lying in the heap of pillows at the top of the bed, and climbed on top of him. 

‘I’m gonna ride ya, but I’m not gonna make it nice.’ 

Bucky grinned at him and held still while Steve grabbed the base of Bucky’s dick and slowly lowered himself onto it, inch by solid inch disappearing inside himself. He could feel the stretch, even with his ass opened up nice and proper with three of Bucky’s fingers, his dick was wider still. Bucky and Steve moaned in tandem as Steve bottomed out, letting his balls rest just above where Bucky’s cock was hidden inside him. 

‘Fuck, Stevie, fuck –’

Steve gave a little experimental movement of his hips, not up and down but undulating them forward and back on top of Bucky so that his dick slipped in and out but also brushed against the walls of Steve’s insides. The sensation was wonderful, heat and fullness and arousal spiking inside himself. Steve braced one hand on Bucky’s chest and let the fingers of the other hand play with Bucky’s left nipple as he started to thrust, small at first but working his way up so that before long he was practically bouncing on Bucky’s dick. Bucky just lay there and let Steve use him, hands loosely circling Steve’s thighs as they strained to keep pushing him up and down, mouth hanging open and an expression of pure bliss on his face as he looked up at Steve through heavy eyes. 

It was perfect, hot and wet and sweaty and passionate, but after a while, Steve’s legs began to shake with the effort of hauling himself up and down Bucky’s length. 

‘Come on Buck, I’m doing all the work here. You gonna fuck me or what?’

At those words, Bucky seemed to wake from a trance. With a low growl, he took Steve’s narrow hips in both hands and held him still. He braced his feet on the mattress and started to snap his own hips up and down into Steve, fucking him over and over. Steve watched Bucky’s biceps and abs contracting with the effort. 

‘Yes! Right there, come on, fuck me!’

It might have been the hottest thing he’d ever seen, but he wasn’t going to tell Bucky that. Not when this could just be a one night thing. It still wasn’t enough –

‘Fuck. Me. Harder!’ he cried out, and Bucky started pounding up into him, making Steve’s dick bounce up and down so that he grabbed hold of it to stop it hurting.

‘I’m getting close, fuck!’ grunted Bucky from underneath him. Steve swore and started to pump his own cock hast and hard, the way he liked it. The feeling of getting himself off as Bucky held him still and fucked him, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Bucky’s breath came shorter and harder and Steve could tell that both of them were nearing their climaxes. All of a sudden, Bucky stiffened under him and came with a cry, the feeling of him pulsing and throbbing inside Steve setting off his own orgasm, which was longer, harder and louder than any he’d had in a while. He coated Bucky’s broad chest with his own white come, loving the way his messy belly looked marked up by Steve’s release. 

Bucky let go of Steve’s hips and dragged him forward so that Steve was lying cradled on Bucky’s chest with Bucky’s come smeared between them. 

‘Shit, Steve. Fuck, that was intense,’ murmured Bucky once they’d both got their breath back. Steve was uncomfortably aware of the cooling sticky mess between them. He sat up, but Bucky, easing out of him with a groan, just tucked him back down into the bed and said,

‘Hey, I got this. Stay here, I’ll clean us up.’

Steve was not going to argue with that. He felt wonderfully fucked-out, sated and happy and tired. The sounds of the world filtered back into his post-sex haze as he listened to Bucky running the tap in the bathroom and the sound of cars driving through the rain outside. Fuck. It was still raining and he needed to leave here sometime. His bike wasn’t fixed yet, he was going to have to walk home in the rain. Maybe he could convince Bucky to give him a lift, but mightn’t it be awkward?

Just as Steve had managed to argue himself into getting out of bed, Bucky returned, his own chest clean and dry and a washcloth in hand. He handed it to Steve.

‘Where are you going?’ he asked quietly. Was there an edge of hurt in his voice or was that just wishful thinking on Steve’s part?

‘I should… I should be getting back…’

‘Stevie, it’s pouring with rain and thundering outside. Why don’t you stay here tonight? I can take you home in the morning, if you want.’

Steve gave Bucky a long look. He had only known Bucky for half a day, but he already really, really liked him. Bucky was kind and caring and protective, he’d made Steve feel at home and he was a great fuck. Perhaps there could be something there? Steve glanced at the window as a particularly loud clap of thunder made the glass panes shiver. Right, that made his decision for him then. No way was he leaving this fucking sanctuary in the middle of a thunderstorm. 

‘I could stay, if – if you want me to? If that’s OK? I don’t want to be a burden.’ Steve asked shyly. 

‘I wouldn’t have asked you to stay if I thought that,’ came the reply. 

Letting himself trust Bucky was difficult for as long as it took Steve to snuggle back under the blankets and for Bucky to wrap his arms protectively around Steve’s chest. Bucky drew Steve close and they fell asleep that way, arms around one another in Bucky’s warm bedroom while the storm raged outside. 

 

When Steve jolted awake in the middle of the night to find Bucky already wide awake and staring at the windows with fear etched on his face, a kiss and a murmured phrase was enough to bring him back down to earth. And when Steve’s belly rumbled as they held each other, Bucky gave him a fluffy robe and made him pancakes that tasted all the better for it being 3am. And the next morning, when Steve woke to Bucky’s tender kisses on his face and Bucky’s beautiful eyes gazing at him full of happiness and hope, Steve knew it was the start of something wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come see me on Tumblr to share my love for these two boys and their feelings, come find me at kateyfish.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm posting this the morning after Donald Trump has been elected president of the US. Please stay safe everyone. If you feel hopeless and hurt that this result has happened, I'm here as a shoulder to cry on or a sympathetic ear or whatever you need. I'm not American so I'm removed enough from the situation that I can say, genuinely, that I know how hard Trump's win has hit people, and I'm here for you. Please don't be scared, please keep your hope alive, please carry on standing up for your beliefs and your morals even though you didn't get the result you wanted. It's more important now than ever.


End file.
